crusaders_quest_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
In Crusader's Quest you have six classes that you can choose from. Each class has it's strengths and it's weaknesses, so to find a the best party to clear quests with would be to find a balanced party, which by default is 1 melee 1 ranged and 1 support. However you can create a party of any three classes, it does not have to follow that style. The six different classes are: Warrior, Paladin, Archer, Hunter, Wizard, and Priest. The Warrior Class The balanced melee class that can tank and also deal a decent amount of damage to the enemy, however they have low resistance to Magic attacks and strong to Physical attacks. Learn more about the Warrior Class on the Warrior page. The Paladin Class This class is the pure tank class, as most Paladins are in most RPGs. They, however do not deal a lot of damage like the warrior class, but they have lots of health and a high amount of resistance to Magic attacks but are weak to Physical attacks. Learn more about the Paladin Class on the Paladin page. The Archer Class This class is meant to stay on the back lines and deal damage to the enemy, while maintaining a safe distance from the enemy. They deal the most damage to the enemy back line, whereas your Warriors and Paladins cannot attack them, so they are quite useful. They do not have a lot of health, so if you want them to keep dealing damage, try to keep them safe and away from the enemy. They have a even amount of armor and resistance to Physical and Magic attacks. Learn more about the Archer Class on the Archer page. The Hunter Class Similar to the Archer class, they stay at the back of the party and deal damage to the enemies in front of them. Similar to the archer, they deal damage to the back line of the enemy, but they will also damage the front line as well. Just like all ranged classes, the Hunter class does not have a lot of health, but have a higher amount of armor than resistance opposed to the archer who is more balanced in the two defense categories. Learn more about the Hunter Class on the Hunter page. The Wizard Class The Wizard class is one of the support classes that are available, other than the priest. They focus on dealing AoE (Area of Effect) damage, and damage that can lower large amounts of health on the enemy. They can also provide damage reduction to the party so that they may last longer in fights. Learn more about the Wizard Class on the Wizard page. The Priest Class Finally, the most important class of all. The Priest class keeps all of your party members healthy, and make them absorb a lot more damage than they could if the priest was not there to heal them every time. They focus on healing the party and making sure that they do not die in the middle of a fight. Learn more about the Priest Class on the Priest page.